The Thing About Humans
by Misaki Nagase
Summary: There is a reality in which Humans and Homunculi live together in peace. Although...like most calms, there is a storm to follow.
1. The Morning Before the Storm

The Thing About Humans…

The following is a **NON PROFIT** Fan Fiction. Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by its respectful owners. Please support the official release.

"Envy. Envy, wake up or you'll be late for school" said a voice from the sleeping boy's bedside. Envy slowly opened his eyes as he sat up in his bed. "Good morning Lust…" said the young, dark haired boy sleepily. "Come little brother. Let's get ready for school.

Chapter 1: The Morning Before the Storm

Envy slowly gets out of bed and walks toward the bathroom with his older sister, lust. The two of them washed their faces and brushed their teeth together. "Hey Lust…?" asked the meek hearted Envy. "Yes Envy?" said Envy's black haired sister. "Could you…walk to school with me today…?" asked a very nervous Envy. Lust looked into the bathroom mirror in front of her as she brushed her long hair. "Hm? What for little brother?" Lust asked. Envy looked down into the bathroom sink in front of him and sighed to himself. Lust stopped brushing her hair and looked at her distraught younger brother. "Envy?" Lust called. Envy looked up at Lust with worry. "Some of the humans at my school…they like to bully any Homunculus they see…" said Envy. "That's just how children are at your age." said lust as she continued to brush her hair. "Just tell a teacher and It will be fine." Lust said as she finished brushing her hair.

"That never helps…the teachers do nothing…!" said Envy as fear welled up in his voice. Envy's words made Lust worry a bit. Lust looks down at her brother and sees the worry in his eyes. "What?" asked Lust. "They don't do anything…!" said Envy. Lust turns to Envy and pats him on the head. Envy looks up at Lust and see's her smiling down at him. "Very well then, Envy. I will walk with you." said Lust as she turned back to the mirror.

The morning sun shines brightly as the Envy and his older sister Lust walk to school. Envy walked hand and hand with Lust gradually stealing glances at her. "Lust is so confident and she's always smiling and she never gets scared." Thought Envy as he gazed at his big sister. "How can she smile so much with everything that always happens?" continued Envy as he thought to himself. "My my little brother. If you keep staring at me like that, I may begin to think you've fallen for me." joked Lust. Envy's face went red as a beat at Lust's words. Envy quickly turned away from Lust in embarrassment. "Tha-That's gross! Don't say creepy stuff like that!' Envy shouted. "Now, now. I'm only joking." said Lust before letting out a slight chuckle.

Envy and Lust arrive at the school they both attend. The school yard was full of students ranging from elementary to high school students. Their school, Amestris Central Academy, is built from three large connecting buildings. The left building is called the Elementary Wing, the building on right is called the Secondary Wing, and the large, middle building is known as Crossroad Hall and is also where the main office is located. Each Wing has its own facilities. A Faculty Offices, a Nurse's Office, a Library, a Cafeteria, etc. Crossroad Hall also houses a large dining hall in which it is used for special events.

"Will you be ok here or would you like me to walk you to class?" asked Lust. Envy looked at his sister then slowly looked to the Elementary Wing then back at Lust. "I'm good here." said Envy with a sigh. Lust turned to Envy and crouched down in front of him. "Listen Envy, if anything happens today, I want you to tell me after school." Lust instructed, putting her hand on Envy's shoulder. Envy nodded his head in conformation. "But if there's no other choice and something bad happens, I want you to run to the Faculty Office. " Lust added. "Ok…" said a reluctant Envy. "Honestly, I don't see why you keep babyin' 'em so much sis." said a voice from behind the two of them.

Lust and Envy turned around and saw a boy wearing a Secondary Wing uniform with long black hair going down his back. "Greed." called Lust. "Yo. How's it goin' guys?" Greed greeted as he walked toward his two siblings. "Greed, did you walk Pride and Gluttony to their class?" asked Lust. "Yeah yeah. The runt's made there on time..." said an annoyed Greed. "Seriously Greed…father won't be happy if anything happens to your little brothers under your watch." stated Lust. "I know, I know! Damn, you're annoying." said Greed as he looked at Lust and then Envy. "They're safe and sound in their classrooms, ok? Lay off." Greed groaned. Envy quietly looked at his older brother. Greed gave Envy grin then turned and walked off to the Secondary Wing. "Let's walk home together 'kay? Later twerp." said Greed as he waved to his siblings with his back to the two of them.

"Well, I must be going to class now. Have a good day, little brother." said Lust. "Yeah…you to." Envy said, giving Lust a faint smile. With that, Lust turned and walked away towards Crossroad Hall. Envy was now on his own. The crowd of students began to thin as Envy began to walk in silence to his class room located the Elementary Wing.

Chapter 1 End

Next time: Chapter 2: The Storm of Prejudice


	2. The Storm of Prejudice

The following is a **NON PROFIT** Fan Fiction. Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by its respectful owners. Please support the official release.

Chapter 2 – The Storm of Prejudice

Envy walked hesitantly and cautiously through the hallways of the Elementary Wing. Time seemed to drag on and on as the hallway Envy walked everyday seemed to get longer and longer. Envy finally arrived at his class room which was Class 4-A. With a deep sigh, Envy reluctantly opened the sliding door of his classroom. The room was filled with hushed tones as Envy entered the room. Envy looked to his left and saw his classmates looking back at him as they whispered to one another. One of the female students snickered and pointed at the chalk board behind Envy. Envy turned to see what was on the chalk board. What was written on the chalk board were the words "Kill The Homunculi!" in large crass looking letters.

Envy's blood ran cold with fear. The hushed tones from the class turned in to chatter. The class room door slides open and the classrooms teacher, Mr. Jean Havoc, walks into the classroom. Mr. Havoc was a tall man with short blond hair with a lazy but stern look in his eyes. "Ok kids. Settle down and take your seats so we can get started with today's lesson." said Mr. Havoc. As the children quickly seated themselves, Envy still stood, starring in fear at the words on the chalk board. Mr. Havoc gives Envy an irritated look. "Hey. C'mon kid. Sit down already." said Mr. Havoc.

"Mr. Havoc! Look at the chalk board!" one of the children snickered as they pointed. Mr. Havoc turned and looked at the chalk board and saw what was written on it. Jean's eyes widened at the hateful words. "Who did this?!" yelled Jean. The class went quiet. "Well? C'mon! Speak up!" Jean shouted, slapping the chalk board. Envy jumped it the sound of his teacher's hand hitting the board. The classroom kept quiet. Mr. Havoc looked around the room at his students. "Fine then...sense nobody will own up to it, I'll be cancelling the class trip to the Capital to meet the Fuhrer." said Mr. Havoc. The class began chattering amongst themselves.

Envy looked up at his teacher as Jean looked back at him. "Go ahead take your seat Envy." instructed Mr. Havoc. Envy silently walked to his desk and sat down. The majority of the class fixed there frustrated gaze on Envy and one other girl. Envy felt fear coldly dripping down his spine with each glare from his classmates. Mr. Havoc Erased what was on the chalk board and then after took out his lesson plan for the day. "Now then…Let's get started.

From first period to third. The time between classes felt like a lifetime to Envy when suddenly the lunch bell rang. "And we were just getting to the Meiji Era to…" said the class' third period teacher, Mr. Kane Fury . "That's it for today kids. Tomorrow, we will be covering the Meiji Era. Have a good lunch." Kane says as he leaves the classroom.

Envy reaches for his school bag containing his lunch when suddenly, someone grabs his arm and drags Envy from his seat. Envy falls to the floor hurting his left knee and shoulder. All the human children in the class room crowded around Envy and laughed at him. The boy who pulled envy out of his seat was the class bully, Axel Heinrich. "You stupid idiot! You gut our class trip cancelled!" yelled the boy who pulled Envy from his seat. "Yeah! It's all your fault, you stupid Schamott!" shouted another boy. (A/N: Schamott is the German word for Trash there for; people use the word "Schamott" as a racial slur toward Homunculi) Envy's eyes widened to the word "Schamott". Tears began to fall from Envy's eyes as he looked in fear at his human classmates.

"Stop it Axel! Leave him alone!" said a girl's voice from the crowd of students. The children turned around and saw a lone girl with her fists balled up at her sides. "I…I said…leave him a-alone…!" said the girl. "Who're you tellin' me what to do, huh?" shouted Axel. "Hey! She's A Homunculus to!" said a girl in the crowd. Axel recognized the girl Homunculus. Her name was Noel Chao. Noel was a bit chubby with short dark, navy blue and pretty, round bright red eyes. "What do you want Sin?" Axel asked. "You're always bullying us Homunculi…a-and…I th-think you should stop!" stated Noel. Axel turned and walked toward the girl. "I ain't gonna let some chubby Schamott tell ME what to do!" yelled Axel as he grabbed the poor girl by her collar and raised his hand to hit her. "Stop Axel!" yelled Envy.

At that moment, the classroom door flew open shocking the crowd of students. A woman with black hair done in braids quickly walked into the classroom. "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU LITTLE BRATS!" yelled the woman. The classroom went dead silent with fear. The woman was the notorious demon instructor. A teacher by the name of Ms. Izumi Curtis. "What's with all the yelling in here?" asked Ms. Curtis. The students said nothing as Ms. Curtis stared daggers at them. "Answer me!" shouted Izumi. Everyone pointed to Envy and the other Homunculus. Ms. Curtis glares at the two Homunculi. "Both you…come with me…!" ordered Ms. Curtis as she turned to leave the classroom. Envy and the Homunculus girl left the classroom as ordered. "Ms. Curtis, are you gonna expel those Schamott's?" said Axel with a smirk. Izumi stops just outside the door. Axel Heinrich…I know your father. Tell him that I have no time for racism…!" said Ms. Curtis just before closing the door behind her.

Izumi lead Envy and Noel down the hall to the Faculty office. Envy looks at Noel and then up at Ms. Curtis. "Have something to ask me, Homunculus?" asked Izumi. Envy stayed quiet as the three of them keep walking. Izumi stops and turns to look at Noel. "Your name…?" Izumi sternly asks. Noel nervously looks up at Ms. Curtis. "N-Noel…Chao…" said a frightened Noel. "Your name…!" said Ms. Curtis in a louder tone. Noel took a step back. Envy sees the fear in Noel's eyes. "Sin…people call me Sin…" said a now terrified Noel. "And you boy. Your name is Envy, is it not?"asked Izumi. Envy mustered any courage he had with in him and answered. "Yes ma'am…" answered Envy.

Izumi pats Envy on his head. "I know your brothers. Pride and Gluttony are both good boys." said Ms. Curtis, calming Envy's nerves. Izumi looks back at Noel and smiles at her. "So why do they call you 'Sin'?" asked Izumi. Noel turned her head away and began to cry. Ms. Curtis pats Noel's head then turns to walk away. "Very well then…get back to class you two…" said Ms. Curtis. "By the way, I'll see that Heinrich gets his." promised Ms. Curtis as she walks away. Envy and Noel turn and walk back to their class.

As the two of them walk back to class, Noel steals a few glances at Envy. Noel stops and looks down at the floor. "Um…Envy…?" called Noel. Envy stops and turns to face Noel. "Yes?" answered Envy. Noel lifts her head to see Envy looking at her. "N-nothing…I'm…I'm sorry…" Noel apologized. "No worries." assured Envy. Tears began to fall from Noels face as she held her hands to her chest. "Noel…can I ask you something…?" asked Envy. Noel wiped away her tears. "I know what you want to ask…and I'll tell you…" At that moment, Noel gave Envy the most heart breaking smile he had ever seen.

"I'm called Sin…because my existence…is a sin itself…"

Chapter 2: End

Next time: Chapter 3 – Elric


	3. Elric

The following is a **NON PROFIT** Fan Fiction. Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by its respectful owners. Please support the official release.

Chapter 3 – Elric

The school day has ended. Countless students have begun to make their way to the school's front gate or to any after school clubs. Envy waits outside the school's gate for his older brother, Greed. While he waited, Noel's words rang like bells in his head. "I'm called Sin…because my existence…is a sin itself…" Envy watched as the other students passed by him as they left the school grounds. "Why would she say something like that about herself…?" said Envy as he began staring at the ground.

"Are you waiting for Greed, my young brother?" said a voice from beside him. Envy quickly looked up and saw a young man standing beside him. The young man was none other than Envy's eldest brother, Wrath. "Big brother…" said a mentally exhausted Envy. "Hmm? What's the matter brother?" asked Wrath. Envy was silent as he looked up at hi oldest brother. Wrath tilted his head and smiled at Envy. "Lust told me that she walk with you to school this morning, am I right?" Wrath asked. Envy stayed quiet. Wrath pats Envy on his head. "Lust and Greed are walking your brothers home so it's just you and me." said Wrath with a smile. Envy smiled slightly as he started walking away from the school's gate.

The evening sun shines through the trees as Envy and Wrath walked home from school. Envy looked up at his brother. "Hey, Wrath…?" asked Envy. "What's on your mind, little brother?" asked Wrath. "Well…If you…If you had the chance to become human…would you?" asked a nervous Envy. Wrath stopped walking, causing Envy to bump in to him. "I have nothing against the humans…but know this…" started Wrath as he turned to his younger brother. "I would never partake in such revolitry." stated Wrath coldly staring at Envy. Envy's eyes widened. He had never seen his eldest brother make such a face. Wrath's expression quickly changed to a smile as he laid his hand on top of Envy's head. "Come on. Let's keep going." said Wrath turning his back to his brother.

Envy looked around the surrounding area. A cool evening breeze blew past Envy as he began slowly lifting his head. Wrath turned back around. "What's wrong? Aren't you—" started Wrath but his words were cut short by the sight of his brother under the evening sun. Envy looked up at the trees over head. The evening sun shone through the branches as leaves began to fall from them like rain. The breeze whipped into a strong wind that carried the leaves through the warm summer air. Envy, still looking up, closed his eyes and smiled as the wind graced his being.

Wrath stood in the same spot, wide eyed and in awe at what was taking place before him. The wind calmed back to a cool breeze and slowly began to fade, allowing the tree leaves it carried to fall to the ground. Wrath was speechless. Envy then brought his head down and looked at his brother. "I think I'll walk the rest of the way by myself." Envy said with a peaceful smile. Wrath composed himself and smiled. "Sure thing. Just be careful." said Wrath, holding his hands behind his back. Envy walked off, leaving his brother behind. Once Envy was far enough away, Wrath shed the first tear in many years. "Well now. It's not often you see hands of destiny at work. Wrath walked down the side walk and let out a hardy laugh. "Yes…Destiny indeed." Wrath said as he continued his walk home.

As he walked, Envy still thought about the little Xingese Homunculus girl from his class. "I'm called Sin…because my existence…is a sin itself…" The word rang yet again in Envy's head. Envy could not figure out why he couldn't shake Noel's sad words. "Noel…why would you say that…?" Envy asked himself. Envy stopped beside a large flower garden. The garden is full of roses, lilies and other beautiful floors. While looking upon at the garden, Envy spots a stone path leading in to the garden. Envy takes in his surroundings and began walking on the garden path.

As he gets deep on to the path, Envy saw that he was behind a large house. "Oh. So this is someone's backyard." Said an awe struck Envy. After looking at the house for another half minute, Envy looked down and saw a large patch of the most beautiful red flowers he had ever seen. "Oh wow. These are really pretty." said Envy with childish amassment. Noel's sad face popped into Envy's head as he continued gazing at the red flowers. Envy smiled brightly as an idea sprang in his head. Envy looked to hi left then quickly to his right just before reaching out the flowers.

"Go ahead. Pick one." said a woman's voice. Envy popped up and looked for where the voice came from but saw no one. Envy looked around once again hoping to spot someone but could not. Envy again reached for the flower slowly. "It's alright. Take one." said the female voice again only this time, the voice was closer. Envy looked up in front him to see a woman standing on the opposite side of the patch of red flowers. She was tall with chestnut-brown hair and eyes and fair, pale skin. Envy blushed at the sight of such a beautiful woman. The woman walked around the flower patch and over to Envy.

"You know? I don't think I've ever heard of a boy that likes flowers at your age." said the woman. "Wait! No! I-I was…Just…! You see, I…" stammered Envy. The woman laughed and kneeled down to Envy's eye level. "Tell me. What's your name, young man?" asked the woman. Lust had always taught Envy that even when scared, to be polite to his elders. "E-Envy…ma'am…" said an Unnerved Envy. "Envy? Oh! You must be one of the Gentleman's sons." assumed the woman. Envy lite up at the mention of his father. "You know my father?" asked Envy. "Indeed I do. He's a good man." she said with a smile. Envy smiled letting down his guard to the kindly woman.

The woman then turned toward the red flowers and carefully picked five of them. Envy gazed at the beauty of the woman before him "These flowers are called Spider Lilies." the woman stated. Envy blushed even more. The woman's voice was soft and kind. "U-um…may I…have your name, miss" asked the nervous boy Homunculus. The woman gave Envy a bright and wonderful smile. "My name is Trisha Elric. It's very nice to meet you, Envy." said Trisha. Envy gave Trisha the brightest smile that he could muster. Trisha stood up with the Spider Lilies in hand and gestures to Envy to follow her.

"Come on. Let's get these wrapped up, ok?"

Chapter 3 – End

Next time: Chapter 4 - Father


	4. Father

The following is a **NON PROFIT** Fan Fiction. Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by its respectful owners. Please support the official release.

Chapter 4 – Father

The hour was later. Envy rushes home with flowers in hand and a smile on his face. "I hope she…" started Envy just before Trisha's words replayed in his head. "Give these to a girl and she will be sure to give you a smile" said the words of Trisha in Envy's head. "No… she WILL like these...! I know it!" thought Envy as he ran through the front gate of his home, the Good Gentleman's Estate. The estate was a large white mansion with six large pillars lining the front porch and a wide circular drive way.

Flowers still in toe, Envy opened the front door of his family's estate. Envy ran in the direction of his room thinking that he could leave the flowers in his room but was stopped by his brothers, Pride and Gluttony. "And just where have you been, Envy?" said Pride in a stern voice. "Pride…Gluttony…" Envy said as he began to back away. Pride, being the oldest of the three had short black hair, blue eyes and a girlish face. "I told you not to call me that." said a slightly irritated Gluttony. Gluttony or "Tony" ,as he likes to be called, hand dark brown, scrappy shoulder length hair with blue eyes , sharp teeth and a seemingly permanent stern face and is the second oldest. "For the hundredth time, just call me Tony, got it?" barked 'Tony'.

"Anyway, you are to head to father's study immediately. Father wishes to speak with you." Pride stated as he turned to walk away from his youngest brother. "Eh? He wants to see me?" said the slightly unnerved Envy. "Yeah. Better not keep him waiting, runt." said Tony with a smirk. Envy hung his head and began walking slowly toward his father's study. "Hang on a sec, Envy." said Pride, turning his head to face Envy's direction. "What's with the flowers…?" asked Pride. Envy stopped, clutching the Spider Lilies slightly and then continued walking. "Hmph…Let's go Tony." Pride ordered. "Yeah." said gluttony with a crooked smile.

Envy ventured down the long corridors of his home as he contemplated what his father could possibly have to say. Would he scold him? Would he punish him for being so late getting home? Before he knew it, Envy stood in front of two large wooden doors. These were the doors to Father's study. Envy had been to every single inch of the estate but he had never been inside the study.

Envy gazes at the large wooden doors to his father's study with obvious worry. "Don't be scared, twerp." said Greed as he stood, leaning against the outer frame of the large study doors. Envy looked to greed and sees him smiling back at him. "Greed…!" said a nervous Envy. "No worries, kid. You're not in trouble. The old man just wants to talk." Greed assured. Envy's relaxed a bit as he looked back at the study doors. "Don't get me wrong though. The old man's got an odd way of 'just talking' to someone. Good luck." Greed stated as he began walking down the hall, away from the study. Envy looked to the floor and then back at the doors. Envy raised his hand and placed it on the left door. "Come in, my son…" said a kind sounding yet booming voice from behind the study doors. Envy jumped back to the sudden voice. Envy was hesitant but he pushed the heavy wooden doors open to enter his father's study. Envy entered the study, hiding the flowers behind his back.

The study was a large open room painted a deep shade of evergreen with burgundy trim lining the walls along the ceiling and floorboards. There were many bookshelves filled with old looking books surrounding the room with a large window at the back of study, dividing the bookshelves. Envy gazed at the window and saw a tall man who looked to be in his mid forties with long blond hair and a beard to match facing the window. "Hello…father…" Envy said with fear in his voice. "Wrath walk you halfway home…is that correct?" said Father. "Y-yes…" said Envy as he looked up at his father. "Well then…what took you so long to make your way home, son?" Father said sternly as he turned to face his son. "I…I'm sorry father…" said Envy as fear dripped down his spine. "That was not the question I asked you. Again, what kept you?" said Father in a booming but calm voice. Envy began to shrink back at the gravity of his Father's voice.

"I-I…I was…I saw this garden and I…well…" stammered Envy as his father's gaze was fixed intently on him. "I was walking…i-in a…really big garden…and I m-met this lady…" Envy said while Father stared daggers into Envy's eyes. As the words clumsily fell from his mouth, Envy found himself peering into his father's cold, solid blue eyes. Thought he was still speaking, all Envy could think about was what his father was going to do to him.

Father noticed that his son was clenching something behind his back. "Wait…what do you have behind your back, my son." asked Father slightly tilting his head. Envy's heart leaped inside of his chest. Envy started to back away but his father's stern gaze seemed like he was being turned to stone. "Envy…" called Father in that booming voice of his, causing Envy to jump. Envy hung his head, looking at the burgundy and evergreen carpet as he slowly brought the red flowers from behind his back. Father's eyes widened at the sight of the flowers. "Those flowers. You got them from a woman named Trisha, correct?" asked Father with eager curiosity. "Y-yes…" said Envy, lifting his head to see a smile on his father's face.

"Trisha's the only person in Central who grows these beautiful flowers." said father as he kneeled down in front of his father. Father pats Envy on his shoulder and smiles at him. "She's a very kind woman. You're lucky to have met her. Of course, with Trisha knowing me, you were both bound to meet eventually." stated father. Envy's body relaxed as his father smiled brightly at him. "Ms. Elric picked them and gave them to me." said Envy with a smile. "I see. That explains quite a bit." Father said as he stood up and walked behind his desk to sit down. "So, what do you have those Spider lilies for, if I may?" asked Father. Envy's cheeks turn beet red at the question. "w-well…there's this girl at school and…she's a Homunculus from Xing." said Envy. Father sat down behind his desk intrigued by his son's interest in a girl of his own kind. "From Xing, you say? How interesting." said Father listening intently.

"I want to give these flowers to her because I believe that they'll make her happy." said Envy as he blushes even more. "I'm sure she'll love then, Envy." assured Father. Envy gave his father a bright smile. "Now then, go on and get ready for dinner. "Yes father." Envy said as he turned and walked happily out of Father's study.

-The Next day-

Envy, Greed, Pride and Gluttony are walking the Central Academy's court yard. As per usual, the court yard is bustling with students. "Ok runts. Let's get you to class…" said a reluctant Greed. "Hey Greed, I'll go to my class by myself, ok?" said Envy running a little ahead of his brothers. Greed looks at Envy then the small bouquet of Spider Lilies. "Sure. Whatever kid." said Greed. "Wait, what?!" shouted Pride. "Don't worry about it Pride. It's cool." Greed assured. Pride gave Greed an irritated glare but Greed didn't seem to care. Envy dashes off down the halls of the Elementary Wing. "Envy!" Pride called. Pride looked up at Greed. "We're supposed to stay together, Greed!" Pride barked. "Give it a rest, you brat. Just let him go and wish him good luck." said Greed as he lead Pride and Gluttony to their classes.

Envy arrived at his class to see that he and the Homunculus girl, Noel Chao, were the only two students in the classroom. Noel was sitting at her desk, reading a book with Xingese characters written on the front cover. Envy clutched the small bouquet in his hands and blushed as he began walking toward her desk. "H-Hello Noel…" said Envy, trying to get Noel's attention. Noel was silent as she closed her book, set it down and hung her head, looking at the surface of her desk. "Um..I…got these for-" started Envy when he was cut off by Noel slowly turning her head to reveal her swollen, blackened eye. Envy went wide eyed at the sight of Noel's bruised left eye. Noel looked at Envy, once again giving him that heart breaking smile.

"Good morning…Envy…"

Chapter 4 – End

Next time: Chapter 5 – You Are My Friend


	5. You Are My Friend

The following is a **NON PROFIT** Fan Fiction. Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by its respectful owners. Please support the official release.

Chapter 5 – You Are My Friend

Noel looked at Envy, once again giving him that heart breaking smile. "Good morning…Envy…" said the melancholy Noel. Envy's heart sank inside his chest at the sight of Noel's blackened eye made. "N-Noel…what happened to you?" asked Envy. Noel looked to Envy and smiled wirily with tears in her eyes. "I'm fine Envy…" Noel said wiping her tears away. Noel looked behind Envy and saw that he was holding something. "What's that…?" Noel asked curiously. With a nervous jolt, Envy stood up and slowly presented the bouquet of Spider Lilies. "When…when I was… walking home yesterday…and I- Envy started before being cut off by the sound of the classroom door opening.

Envy and Noel's "classmates" began entering the classroom. Envy left the red flowers on Noel's desk and quickly made his way to his own desk and sits down. Noel looks at Envy from her desk with a confused look on her face then looked down at the red Spider Lilies Envy hastily left on her desk. Noel tilts her head slightly and smiles at the sight of the flowers. At that moment, Axel Heinrick slammed his hand down on Noel's desk. Well, well. If it isn't the fat, little, Homunculus Schamott." said Axel. Noel quickly looks up at Axel with fear in her bright red eyes.

Envy looked up at the two of them and quickly stood up. "Wha-What do you want…A-Axel" said the uneasy Noel. "You got some nerve to show your face here after that awesome gift I gave you." boasted Axel. Noel tore her gaze away from Axel, covering her bruised eye as tears began falling down here rosy cheeks. Envy's eyes widened at the realization of how Noel got her blackened eye. "I was him…It was him…! Axel did...he…" Envy thought to himself as a myriad of emotions flooded his eyes in the form of tear. He wanted to step in but Envy's legs were frozen solid by fear. Axel sees the Spider Lilies on Noel's desk and snatches them up. "Where'd you get these from chubby? There's no way somebody gave these to a fat, Homunculus piece of trash like you. I bet you stole them, didn't you?!" Axel shouted mockingly. "Me and my pals are gonna teach you not to steal from humans!" shouted Axel as his two other human children stood behind him.

Envy's heart began to pound with an unfamiliar feeling as he started to slowly walk toward Noel and Axel. With every step, Wrath's words rang in his mind like an alarm. "Although I have nothing against the humans…" Step by step, he heard his brother's words. "…but know this…" Envy slowly got closer and closer to Noel's desk. "…I would never partake in such revolitry…!" Envy stop behind the three boys who are standing in front of Noel's desk, took a deep breath and shouted. "You leave Noel alone, right now!" yelled Envy at the Axel and his friends. Axel quickly turned around and saw Envy standing in front of him with his fists balled up at his sides. Anger spanned across Axel's face as stomped toward Envy and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "What? You want some to, you Schamott?!" yelled Axel as he raised his fist to punch Envy.

"Axel, stop it!" shouted Noel as she grabbed on to Axel's arm. "Leave him alone you-" Noel started as she was cut off by the other two human boys pushing her down to the floor. "Noel!" shouted Envy as he was concerned for Noel's safety. The other boys begin kicking the downed Homunculus girl as part of the class stands and watches and the rest pretend as nothing is happening. "Now it's your turn, Schamott!" growled Axel as he readied his fist again. Envy shut his eye tightly in anticipation. "What's going on in here?!" shouted a voice from the classroom door way. I was none other than their home room teacher, Mr. Jean Havoc.

Mr. Havoc quickly ran over to Envy, Noel, Axel and the other two boys to break them up. "That's enough! Stop It! All of you!" yelled Mr. Havoc. Axel let go of Envy, causing him to fall to his knees. Mr. Havoc runs past Envy and scoops Noel up in his arms. "Hey, you ok kid? Say something." said Mr. Havoc, trying to wake the unconscious Noel. The classroom door slid open once again. "Is everything ok in here? I heard a lot of yelling coming from this classroom so I came right over." said Mr. Kane Fury as he walked into the class room. "Kane, take these two to the infirmary and Hurry! I've got to take these three trouble makers to the Principal's office. " shouted Mr. Havoc. Mr. Fury looked around the classroom and saw Envy on the ground crying and the unconscious Noel cradled in Mr. Havoc's arms. "Understood." said Mr. Fury as Mr. Havoc laid Noel in his arms. "Ok. I got'cha. It's alright now." said Kane in a soft voice.

"Now then…You three brats are coming with me." stated Mr. Havoc. "What?! No way! I'm not gettin' in trouble for these Schamott's!" scowled Axel. Mr. Havoc angrily turned around grabbed Axel by his Ear. "OW! Hey! What's your deal?!" yelled Axel. Mr. Havoc you are to never use that word in my class ever again, you hear me kid?!" said Mr. Havoc in the sternest tone he could muster. Mr. Fury kneels down in front of Envy and extends his hand to him.

"It's ok, little guy. I'm going to take you to the infirmary to have you two looked at, ok?" said Mr. Fury calmly. Envy looked at his hand then up at Mr. Fury's smiling face and slowly took his hand. Mr. Fury adjusted the unconscious Noel in on his arm and lead Envy out of the classroom. "Come on. Let's get you guys out of here." said Mr. Fury. "Alright you three. With me, now!" said Mr. Havoc dragging the three boys by their shirt collars down the hall to the Principal's office. "Let go! My father will hear about this!" shouted Axel. "Ha! Like I care." said Mr. Havoc as he turned the corner with the three trouble makers in tow.

The infirmary was a large, white hexagon shaped room that smelled of medicine and bleach. Mr. Fury laid Noel down on one of the four white beds in the infirmary. "Wait! The Flowers!" said Envy as he remembered the flowers were still in the classroom. "Don't worry. I'll go get them in a bit but for now, you need to rest." said Mr. Fury while laying Envy down on the bed next to Noel. Envy gave Mr. Havoc a nod and laid his head back on the soft pillow. "So…What's the deal with these two?" asked a voice from across the room. A small, old woman sat in a chair and looked over at Noel and Envy.

The woman had a round face and wore equally round glasses. Her hair was gray and shaped kind of like the bristles on a wet paint brush. "Hey there Pinako. These two Homunculi were being bullied pretty bad. This little girl here got the worst of it though." said Mr. Fury. Pinako got out of her chair and walked over to the beds. "Let's me look at them." Pinako said with a sigh. Pinako checks Noel's body then Envy's "Hmmmm…the girl's in pretty bad shape but the boy looks to be fine though he is a bit shaken up." said Pinako with a faint smile. "When He's calmed down, you can take him back to class." said Pinako as she began walking back to her desk. "Man. That's sure is a relief." said Mr. Fury Envy quickly sat up and looked at Pinako. "No! I won't leave Noel!" shouted Envy.

Pinako turned toward Envy slightly. "Go, stay. Do what you feel is right, kid." said Pinako, lazily waving her hand in the air. "Eh? But Pinako." Started Mr. Fury. "Mr. Fury, Please. You have to understand. Noel is the only other Homunculus in my class. She' the only other one like me among all my classmates!" shouted Envy. Envy looked over at Noel and smiled softly. "She's…she's my…"

"Noel…Is my friend…!"

Chapter 5: End

Next time: Chapter 6 – Ray of Light


End file.
